The Many Languages of Love
by kitoyisme
Summary: There's more than a million ways to tell someone you love him/her. FujixRyo, LEMON, Oneshot


**The Many Languages of Love**

* * *

Hi guys! I was a little bit bored at my day... so i decided to make a little bit of fanfic... :)) :D (even though i still have work to do for our yearbook, like editing pictures... can you blame me? I couldn't sit down looking at the picture i couldn't modify for a full five minutes... I need to do something... :D)

So now... here's my very first lemon... well... it's not really lemon... i don't know what this is... according to someone... this is called SMUT... i don't know... :D I'll leave you to decide on it... :D

Review for me, please... I want to know what you feel about it... :D

**Disclaimer: I do not own PoT... If I did... I would be filthy rich by now...**

**WARNING: I SUCK AT CONCLUSIONS... AND I HAPPEN TO WRITE A CONCLUSION FOR THIS... don't hate me 'cuz of my conclusions... I haven't experience being on the best essay of the week 'cuz I suck at conclusions... :'(**

**I'm not the linguistic kind of person...  
so i don't know all those phrases you'll find below...  
i just used a free translator on the net...  
it's not the really accurate translator...  
so don't hate me cuz the phrase is wrong...  
i only trusted some random site...**

* * *

For a full thirty minutes, Ryoma sat on a study table with nothing on his mind but his assignments on the different languages around the world. He's just finished his creative writing on Spanish class; he's still got his 20 line poem writing in Italian; and a book report of the story some random French book. These subjects really have nothing to do with his course. Come to think of it, Applied Mathematics doesn't need any language subjects.

"That's what you get for studying on this internationally-renowned university like this." A familiar figure dropped a bunch of books on his front. He diverted his eyes from the papers he was writing to the smirking face of Syusuke standing on the other side of the table. "Anyways, why'd you call me?"

"If you didn't notice, this is a library. They expect you to not make any noise." Ryoma gave a slightly irritated look on Syusuke before signalling him to seat down and help him on his assignments.

* * *

Syusuke complained about Ryoma attending his college on this school as they walk out of the school's library. He's taking up Photography on the same school as Ryoma and has maintained an average card grade of A; thought it's not the usual A+ grade he gets back at Seigaku, it can suffice. He could at least cope with the hectic schedule that comes as package in studying at the prestigious school; Ryoma has to balance his studies with his tennis life.

Ryoma ignored Syusuke's rants, what good will it make if he'll listen to those things? He's got a lot of problems to handle in school and in his tennis career to be bothered by those unwanted complaints.

"Syusuke..." He stopped and looked at Fuji with his enticing, golden eyes. "Are you free for the night?"

"What do you need?" Syusuke asked bluntly.

"Oh, nothing... I was thinking of eating dinner on a nearby restaurant, and I thought that you would like to come too."Ryoma said pulling down his cap and started walking.

Ryoma's words left Syusuke stunned. He wasn't accustomed to have Ryoma invite him on a date, if that was what it was. Usually, if Ryoma asked Syusuke out, he needed something done, like his homework or such. Come to think of it, it was Syusuke that usually makes the move and asks Ryoma out.

'This is truly awkward. We already finished his homework on the library, haven't we?' Syusuke thought with a puzzled look painted on his face. 'But,' his face switched to a smile, then to a grin. "This should be interesting." He blurted out loud and ran towards the already far Ryoma.

* * *

They went inside Kawamura's Sushi Bar. Nothing quite changed in the course of time. It's still the same sushi bar all the former Seigaku tennis regulars love and they hope it'll remain the same as it is. A lovely greeting lady welcomed the two inside.

"Do you prefer a private space, our lovely guests?" The greeting lady inquired with a very big smile.

Syusuke opened his mouth to answer but Ryoma quickly said that they will take the private space. Syusuke looked at Ryoma weirdly. Ryoma just tugged Syusuke's hand and followed the greeting lady. The lady led them to a small room at the back of the place. They gave their orders to the lady.

"I'll be back with your orders in around 10 minutes, sir." The lady bowed and headed towards the counter, leaving the two behind.

Syusuke gave Ryoma a sceptical look. "Is that really you, Ryoma?"

"What kind of question is that?! Of course it's me!" He gave a soft chuckle.

"How do I know that it's truly you?!"

"Your undies are coloured blue today." Ryoma smirked and took a sip at his newly brought Ponta. "Hello, Kawamura-senpai. Long time no see."

"Hi, Echizen, Fuji. Been quite busy with the bar lately. How have you been?"

"We're doing fine." Ryoma answered for the both of them.

"Oh, I see. I'll just attend the other customers, Echizen, Fuji. See you later." Kawamura said as he excused himself towards the other customers.

Syusuke and Ryoma ate silently. For a long time, the only thing audible was the sound of food being crushed and grinded inside their mouth, the sound of eating utensils clashing each other, and the laughter of the other customers outside. Ryoma decided to break the silence with a very weird question.

"Syusuke," Ryoma started, "what's French for I love you?"

"Why'd you ask, Ryoma? Someone you eye on?" Syusuke smiled.

"You could say that, but you still didn't answer my question."

"_Je vous aime_." Syusuke continued eating his meal.

"Italian?"

"_L'amo_."

"Spanish?"

"_Te quiero_."

"Norwegian?"

"_Jeg elsker deg_."

"Portuguese?"

"_Amo-o_."

"Dutch?"

"_Ik hou van u_."

"German?"

"_Ich liebe Sie_. No more. You're abusing my knowledge on language." Syusuke smirked and finished his meal.

"I need to know one more." Ryoma said putting away the plates, both his and Syusuke's.

Syusuke, puzzled at what Ryoma did, agreed to answer just one more.

Ryoma cleared everything on the table and put it aside. "So..." He stood up, put his hands on the table, and leaned forward towards Syusuke. A smirk painted itself on the face of Ryoma. "How do you say 'I love you' on body language?"

Syusuke's eyes darted out. Blue orbs filled with hunger for flesh made its way to Ryoma's golden ones. He stood up to level his and Ryoma's eyes, both of them grinning devilishly at each other. They made eye-contact to each other until the lady came back.

"Are you done eating, sir?"

"Yes, could you get us the bill?" Syusuke answered without tearing his eyes away from Ryoma.

"Here's the bill, sir." The lady handed Syusuke the bill, which he didn't take a look. He handed the girl some cash, saying to keep the change.

"Let's go, Ryoma." Syusuke said removing his eyes from Ryoma, but he's still smiling the evil way. They walked outside to the direction of their apartments.

* * *

"So that's what you want, Ryoma. I never had that coming. But don't worry; I'll support your indulgence. I'll satisfy your hunger towards the flesh. Just be prepared, Ryoma. I'm not going easy on you." Syusuke warned Ryoma as they were nearing their apartment.

"Is that really true, now? Or maybe you're just bluffing. We'll see about that." Ryoma said as he opened the door of his apartment. He turned the lights on, threw his bag on the floor and sat at the couch. Syusuke also threw his bag on the floor and walked towards Ryoma sitting on the couch. He caressed the younger boy's cheeks as he walked past the back of Ryoma. His hand made its way to the back of the neck, and then it went down. It made its way inside Ryoma's uniform, touching every inch of skin his hand lay upon. Ryoma looked up to connect with Syusuke's eyes. Syusuke closed the distance between them and gave Ryoma the sweetest kiss that he'll ever experience in his whole lifetime. Syusuke's hands made its way towards the hardening nipple of Ryoma.

"Not here, Syusuke." Ryoma said removing the older boy's hand. Syusuke felt down, he didn't liked to be stopped when he was doing such things.

"But I still haven't told you how to say 'I love you' on body language." Syusuke smiled like the devil that he is.

"I didn't say that you shouldn't tell me how." Ryoma pulled his clothes off to reveal the tonic abs that he have. He smiled adorably cute and made his way towards his room. "Are you still going to teach me?"

Syusuke smiled and didn't reply. He locked the front door and entered the room Ryoma went in. He sees Ryoma picking up Karupin. 'Such fine ass, just waiting to be touched and ripped open.' Syusuke thought as he stepped aside to let Ryoma place Karupin outside.

Ryoma turned to face Syusuke less than 2 feet away from him. He enveloped Syusuke with a big embrace. "Now, where were we?" he whispered to the older boy's ear.

Syusuke lifted him up. He let Ryoma lock his hips with his gorgeous legs. He dropped the younger boy on the bed and started kissing him furiously. Ryoma started to fight along with Syusuke as the clashing of tongues starts to heat up some more.

Unconsciously, Ryoma's hands made its own way to the back of Syusuke. He probed that portion of Syusuke, exploring new grounds and unclaimed territory. The hand began to move lower, until he reached Syusuke's bottom.

Syusuke's hand reached for the green-toned hair of Ryoma. Caressing it gently at first, increasing the pressure and the force with each second that passed.

Ryoma reached for the full-grown manhood of Syusuke. "Do it. Now." He ordered Syusuke who perfectly understood what Ryoma wanted. He would be more than willing to comply. "Flip," was the only reply Ryoma got from him, which Ryoma hastily did.

He reached for some liquid bottle on the tabletop beside the bed. It was body lotion, the expensive kind. Syusuke was thinking twice if ever he'd use that costly bottle as 'lube' for the _thing_. "Use it." Ryoma has spoken. The bottle is to be used. He hastily spilled a relatively large amount of lotion on his 3 largest fingers. 'This lotion smells really good. I have got to know what the brand of this is.' He inserted his fingers one at a time towards the opening of the hole. Soft gasps and moans were heard across the silent room. He wriggled and wiggled his fingers so that the small hole will get used to such activities. He reached for Ryoma's ears and whispered, "Tonight, I'm bringing you to ecstacy."

He removed all of his fingers and positioned himself and Ryoma for the '_big one_.' He started slowly, making sure he wouldn't hurt Ryoma. But the small guy demanded more of it. He drove himself more and more into Ryoma's opening, faster and stronger after each push. Moans become louder and louder.

Ryoma reached to his back grab a hold of his lover's soft butt-cheeks. He pushed them closer towards himself. Syusuke, on the other hand, reached for Ryoma's full length and started throbbing it back and forth.

Sensation was the only thing they could feel, everything else was nullified. Both of their knees are shaking but they don't notice it. The only thing in their mind is how to please the other person. Ryoma pushes his ass to meet Syusuke's driven ones.

'Oh god! This feels really good! Oh god! I should do this... oh god! Oh god! It's coming!' Ryoma moaned at the release of his seed. A moment later, it was Syusuke's seed that spilled inside Ryoma. They were immobile, couldn't move a muscle. Sweat covered their body. Syusuke didn't remove his manhood from where it was buried. Ryoma didn't mind at all.

Before the both of them doze off, Syusuke whispered something one Ryoma's ear. "I love you, Ryoma."

And instantly both of them slept, looking forward to the next day, not as individual, but as a couple.

* * *

_(Notes: This is the conclusion... and i suck at conclusions...)_

Ever since the start of history, love has been spoken in over a million languages, showed in over a billion ways. Some take it for granted; some makes it a life-and-death situation. But no matter how it is expressed, it is still love, the passion for someone. The medium of how it is expressed doesn't affect its sincerity.

* * *

So there you have it!! my very first... um... obscene... fanfic... :)) :D

hope so much you liked it!! :D hehehe.. :D

please do review... :D please... :D lemme know what you feel about the fic... :D


End file.
